1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel steroids of the oestrane series, substituted in the 11.beta.-position, and to pharmaceutical formulations containing these steroids having oestrogenic, anti-oestrogenic, progestational, ovulation-inhibiting, uterotropic, androgenic and anabolic properties. More particularly, the 11.beta.-substituent is an unsaturated group containing two to three carbon atoms.
2. Prior Art and Other Information
Steroids of the oestrane series substituted in the 11.beta.-position are known. For example, 11.beta.-alkyloestranes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,520, United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,367,735 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,144, while 11.beta.-alkoxyoestranes are described in British Pat. No. 1,342,948. Oestranes substituted in the 11.beta.-position by a halomethyl group or an optionally esterified or etherified hydroxymethyl group, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,906.
Wechter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,198 (1959) discloses certain 11.beta.-alkene-11.beta.-hydroxy-5.beta.-pregnanes useful in the treatment of hypertension, nervous disorders and related illnesses as tranquilizers and sedatives for humans and animals. 11.beta.-alkyl or alkyl-11.alpha.-hydroxy (and related) androstanes and pregnanes are also disclosed having anaesthetic properties in Cook et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,429 (1976). John S. Baran in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,346,602; 3,465,010 and 3,652,606 show 11.beta.-alkyl, rather than 11.beta.-alkenyl substituents, with the compounds '602 useful for their hypocholesterolemic activity, the compounds of '010 for their progestational and deciduogenic activity, the compounds of '606 for their androgenic, anabolic, anti-bacterial, and antifungal activities.